Extreme Situationen erfordern extreme Maßnahmen
by Sternschen
Summary: SLASH! Was passiert, wenn die ganze Schule auf einem Ausflug ist und Harry und Draco aus verschiedenen Gründen in Hogwarts bleiben müssen?


Hallo, alle zusammen. Das folgende Werk ist größtenteils im Schulunttericht entstanden und ist eine Co-Produktion zwischen meiner besten Freundin und mir.  
  
Das hier ist SLASH!! Also alle die das nicht mögen, sollten jetzt abhauen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling etc. Pairing: Draco/Harry Rating:R/NC-17 Category: PWP (Plot-What-Plot?)  
  
Seid gewarnt, es geht wirklich zur Sache!!  
  
Reviews sind sehr, sehr gerne gesehen. Aber jetzt viel Spaß!!!  
  
Extreme Situationen erfordern extreme Maßnahmen  
  
Ich hatte es mir nicht ausgesucht. Ändern konnte ich es nun auch nicht mehr. Da saß ich also. Allein, einsam,  
  
verlassen. Vielleicht, wenn ich etwas gesagt hätte, wenn ich es nicht einfach so stillschweigend hingenommen hätte... . Wenn.  
  
So ein kleines Wörtchen, so viel Inhalt. Vater hatte entschieden, ich hatte mich nicht gewehrt, jetzt hatte ich die Konsequenzen zu tragen.  
  
Allein in Hogwarts. Während der Rest der Schule zu den Ruinen der alten Zaubererstätten gefahren war. Das war bestimmt das einzige Mal, dass Geschichte der Zauberei tatsächlich INTERESSANT werden würde.  
  
Es war sonst nicht meine Art, mich von so etwas mitnehmen zu lassen. Nur, diese Ruhe um mich herum schien gespenstisch. In letzter Zeit fühlte ich mich irgendwie leer.  
  
Dieser Ausflug wäre eine wunderbare Ablenkung gewesen... aber seit Mutter durch ein Attentat getötet wurde, war Vater extra vorsichtig.  
  
Er wollte mich nicht auch noch verlieren. ***  
  
Leise schlich ein Schatten aus dem Krankenflügel, bloß nicht Madame Pompfrey auf sich aufmerksam machen. Als die Gestalt endlich das Ende des Flures erreicht hatte, konnte man ein gequältes Seufzen vernehmen.  
  
'So ein Mist! Wie unfair, mich ganz allein hier zu lassen. Das war bestimmt ein abgekartetes Spiel.'  
  
Die Figur ging langsam mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht eine Treppe hinauf, sich ab und zu den Rücken reibend. Die grünen Augen, die jeden in ihren Bann ziehen konnten, sahen traurig und kummervoll aus.  
  
'War ja klar dass MIR sowas passiert. Einen Tag vorm besten Ausflug überhaupt, vom Besen zu fliegen. Alles Voldies Schuld, blöder Bastard, musste der Leute killen wenn ich fliege?! Musste der überhaupt töten??'  
  
Weiter vor sich hingrummelnd stieg der junge Mann die Stufen zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf. Er brauchte unbedingt was anderes zum Anziehen.  
  
Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn man Harry Potter nur in einem Pyjama bekleidet am hellichten Tage durch die Gänge schleichen sehen würde.  
  
Nicht, das jemand da wäre.  
  
'Wenigstens kein Colin, der mich mit seiner Kamera jagt. Das nächste Mal lass ich das Teil hochgehen.'  
  
***  
  
Ich hatte beschlossen, dass rumsitzen auch nichts bringt und die Zeit nur noch länger erscheinen würde. Also war ich aufgestanden und durch die Gänge geschlendert.  
  
Wirklich unheimlich diese Stille mitten in der Schulzeit. Als ich um eine Ecke bog, sah ich gerade noch einen Stofffetzen um eine Mauer verschwinden.  
  
Neugierig wie ich war, bin ich natürlich gleich hinterher geschlichen. Die Kurve umrundet, bot sich mir ein Anblick, der das Hierbleiben durchaus belohnte.  
  
HARRY POTTER IN ROTEN PYJAMAS MIT GOLDENEN "SNICHTS" DRAUF!!!  
  
Und das mit 16!! Ich drückte mir schnell die Hände auf den Mund, um mein Auflachen zu unterdrücken, da er sich in diesem Moment umdrehte.  
  
Eine Zeitlang rührte sich nichts, dann ein Rascheln - er ging wohl weiter. Ich lugte hervor, mit der Begründung 'es sei besser als nichts' folgte ich ihm.  
  
Uhh, dieser Hintern! Der Pyjama schien etwas älter zu sein, denn er saß an bestimmten Körperstellen sehr eng.  
  
Auch wenn ich diesen ach so edelmütigen Gryffindor nicht unbedingt leiden kann, sein Körperbau war nicht schlecht!  
  
Natürlich, dass mich das anmachte, hätte ich sonst nicht mal unter Veritaserum zugegeben, aber extreme Situationen erfordern extreme äh Gedanken... . Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt erschien dies alles als eine sehr, sehr extreme Situation!! ***  
  
Der schwarzhaarige setzte seinen Weg fort, als er eine andere Präsenz spürte.  
  
'Huh? Bin ich doch nicht allein?'  
  
Er blieb stehen, drehte sich um und blickte den Korridor hinter sich entlang.  
  
Schulterzuckend drehte er sich wieder zurück und ging weiter Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, bohrende Blick auf seinem Rücken?! Spürend. ***  
  
Je näher ich ihn mir jetzt betrachtete, um so mehr wunderte ich mich, dass mir sein gutes Aussehen nicht schon viel, viel eher aufgefallen war.  
  
Richtig hübsch!  
  
Ich fasste einen zweiten Beschluss. Dieser Körper gehörte MIR!  
  
So gutaussehend und sexy wie ich war, brauchte ich gefälligst auch ein perfektes Gegenstück.  
  
Ich holte immer weiter auf. Schließlich stand er vor einem Porträt mit einer fetten Dame in einem rosa Kleid.  
  
Er flüsterte etwas und es schwang auf. Das war also der Eingang zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum!  
  
Kurz bevor sich das Porträt schloss, schlüpfte ich hinterher hinein in die Höhle des *Löwen* ***  
  
Verdammt, er war sich 100%-ig sicher, dass ihm jemand folgte. Er hatte ein Gespür für sowas.  
  
Den Göttern sei dank! Sonst hätte der grün-äugige Gryffindor seinem früherem Zimmergenossen nicht so oft entkommen können.  
  
Der Ire war echt 'ne Plage. Harry schlüpfte 'endlich' durch die Öffnung in den Gemeinschaftsraum und schlich wieder diese verfluchten Treppen zu seinem Raum hoch.  
  
'Ich wette Poppy hätte meinen Rücken heilen können. Sie wollten mich nur nicht mitnehmen. Es war ja verdammt nochmal zu "gefährlich"!!'  
  
"Home, sweet Home.", lächelnd öffnete er seine Tür und beschloss prompt ein Bad zu nehmen. ***  
  
Ich tapste ihm nach zu seinem Schlafraum. Ein Gryffindor Präfekt hatte anscheinend auch das Privileg eines eigenen Raumes.  
  
'Was machte er denn d??... der zog sich aus!! Das ich das live erleben darf!.'  
  
Langsam glitt die Pyjamajacke von seinen Schultern und eröffnete mir einen unwiderstehlichen Blick auf seinen trainierten Rücken, der von seinem Sturz gestern, was natürlich Gesprächsthema nummero uno war, noch etwas blau-grün schimmerte.  
  
Jetzt folgte seine Hose. Zum Vorschein kam eine ENGE! Boxershorts. Atemberaubend eng!  
  
Mir wurde verdammt heiß bei diesem Anblick und ich hoffte, dass das Zittern meiner Hände und anderer Körperteile mich nicht verriet, wenn der Kerl wüsste... oh bei Merlin.  
  
Die Szene verlangsamte sich auf Zeitlupe, wie unvorstellbar das auch klingen mag.  
  
Seine Hände glitten über die Shorts und seine Daumen verhakten sich im Bund. Sie bewegten sich, begannen das Stückstoff herunterzuziehen... .  
  
Mein ganzer Körper war magisch geladen.  
  
Plötzlich stoppte er, drehte sich um und sah genau in meine Augen , 'oh diese Augen.' SHIT... Hatte ich mein gedachtes Stöhnen etwa *ausgesprochen*?! ***  
  
Der Gryffindor entledigte sich langsam seiner Kleidung und versuchte seinen Rücken so wenig wie möglich zu belasten.  
  
'Verdammt, tut das weh!'  
  
Er wollte sich gerade seine Shorts ausziehen, als er ein rauhes Stöhnen hinter sich hörte.  
  
Die Shorts schon zur Hälfte über die schmalen Hüften gezogen, wirbelte er herum und erblickte Draco Malfoy in seiner Tür stehend, mit großen Augen und geröteten Wangen.  
  
Der Slytherin leckte sich die Lippen und ließ seine Augen über seinen Körper wandern.  
  
Dem schwarzhaarigen war nach Flucht zumute.  
  
'Was zur Hölle tut Malfoy hier?'  
  
Auf eine Reaktion von seinem Gegenüber wartend, bliebe er erstaunlich ruhig stehen und wusste absolut nicht was er sagen sollte. ****  
  
So.Ein.Mist!!!  
  
Mich auf meine vorige Feststellung: Extreme Situationen erfordern extreme Maßnahmen, berufend, fasste ich erneut einen Beschluss.  
  
Ich atmete tief ein und schloss den Abstand zwischen uns. Ich stand nun nur noch Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.  
  
Seine ausgeatmete Luft kitzelte auf meiner Haut. Jetzt war sowieso alles egal.  
  
Ich packte ihn an den Schultern und schmiss ihn sanft auf sein Bett. Er sah mich verwirrt, aber auch irgendwie herausfordernd an.  
  
Mit einer einzigen Bewegung befand ich mich über ihm und drückte ihn leicht in die Lacken.  
  
Seine Augen überwältigten mich, diese Tiefe, diese Unschuld.  
  
Schließlich küsste ich ihn. Vorsichtig und doch rauh, leidenschaftlich, verlangend.  
  
Ich weiß nicht was mich da wirklich überkam. Es war einfach so eine Kurzschlussreaktion, naja immerhin tausend Mal besser als still stehen zu bleiben und womöglich noch rumzustammeln.  
  
So bekam ich wenigstens die Möglichkeit auf ein atemberaubendes Erlebnis- seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, seine Wärme, seine Haut, einfach ihn.  
  
Ob er es in dem Moment wollte oder nicht, ich wusste es absolut nicht, aber da er sich nicht wehrte, machte ich weiter.  
  
Schon merkwürdig, dass ich plötzlich an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als ihn zu spüren. ***  
  
Der Gryffindor stand wie angewurzelt, jeden Schritt des blondhaarigen beobachtend.  
  
Draco Malfoy blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, sein Atem geisterte über sein Gesicht, so dass der junge Mann ein Zittern unterdrücken musste.  
  
Auf keinen Fall Schwäche zeigen.  
  
Die schnelle Bewegung gar nicht registrierend, fand er sich auf seinem Bett wieder, den Schmerz im Rücken vergessend.  
  
Der Slytherin krabbelte ihm hinterher, die Hände die ihn niederdrückten nicht wirklich wahrnehmend, starrte er in die grau-blauen Augen seines Erzrivalen, der sich sehr ungewöhnlich benahm.  
  
In einer fließenden Bewegung beugte sich Malfoy vor und drückte seine Lippen auf die seinen.  
  
Die Augen aufreißend, blickte er auf das genießerische Gesicht vor sich, bevor dieses zu drifteten und sich der junge Held einfach küssen ließ. ***  
  
Nach fünf Minuten küssen brach ich ab. Er verunsicherte mich mit seiner Passivität.  
  
Anders gesehen wehrte er sich noch immer nicht und trotz seiner körperlichen Unterlegenheit hätte er mich los werden können.  
  
Ihn anblickend, packte mich erneut das Verlangen diese Lippen zu spüren, vor allem da ich jetzt wusste, wie gut sie sich anfühlten.  
  
Also küsste ich ihn erneut und erstarrte kurze Augenblicke später.  
  
Er erwiderte!  
  
Zuerst sehr zaghaft, vorsichtig, wohl auch nicht wissend, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte.  
  
Es war unglaublich.  
  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich jetzt noch stoppen könnte.  
  
Dieses Gefühl hätte ich am liebsten für die Ewigkeit bewahrt-ich wollte dies auf keinen Fall vergessen.  
  
***  
  
'Was tue ich hier? Das ist Malfoy. MALFOY!! Sohn eines Death Eaters Malfoy. Himmel, aber...es fühlt sich...gut an.'  
  
Draco entfernte sich nach einer Weile wieder von seinen Lippen.  
  
Er sah ihn mit einem für Harry nicht definierbaren Blick an.  
  
Dann wurde der Gryffindor wider geküsst, und wie!  
  
Er begann selber seine Lippen gegen die des jungen Mannes über sich zu bewegen.  
  
Innerlich seufzte der schwarzhaarige auf, kein Kuss hatte bisher so gut geschmeckt, sich so unbeschreiblich gut angefühlt.  
  
Der Körper über ihm bewegte sich, aber ohne seinen Mund zu entlassen.  
  
Er spürte wie sich Draco vorsichtig auf ihn legte und sich zwischen seine Beine drängelte.  
  
Hände begannen über seinen Körper zu wandern, eine Gänsehaut heraufbeschwörend.  
  
'Bei Merlin, was tue ich nur?!'  
  
******  
  
Dieser Körper... ich werde halb verrückt. Meine Klamotten begannen mich zu stören.  
  
Es reichte einfach nicht mehr nur zu küssen, nur meinen Händen zu erlauben seine Haut zu erkunden.  
  
Ich war mal wieder unsicher... nicht nur ob er wollte, wollte ich denn?  
  
Er nahm mir zum Glück die Entscheidung ab, indem er an meinem Hemd zu zerren begann.  
  
Ich half ihm nur allzu gerne.  
  
Als mein nackter Oberkörper seinen berührte, dachte ich sterben zu müssen.  
  
Ich rieb mich mehr und mehr an ihm und fing schließlich an seinen Hals und Oberkörper zu küssen, saugen und zu lecken.  
  
Er schmeckte ein wenig salzig und nach etwas, dass ich nicht einordnen konnte. Harry eben.  
  
Ich spürte meine schmerzlich Erregung, die in meiner Jeans doch sehr eingeengt wurde.  
  
Und ich glaubte klein Harry freute sich auch mich zu sehen, so fühlte es sich jedenfalls an.  
  
*****  
  
'Es heißt wohl nicht umsonst "Ganz oder gar nicht". Und wir zwei hatten schon immer diesen Hang zum Extremen.'  
  
Endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen, begann Harry dem anderen das offene Hemd vom Körper zu ziehen, es war doch sehr unfair, dass er fast nackt war und der Slytherin beinahe noch vollbekleidet.  
  
Seine Unsicherheit überwunden, hielt den jungen Löwen nichts mehr.  
  
Draco begann sich gegen ihn zu bewegen, wie sich ihre bloßen Oberkörper gegeneinander anfühlten, war einfach nur großartig.  
  
Als der blonde dann anfing seine Lippen über seine Brust und seinen Hals wandern zu lassen, war Harry sich sicher, dass er träumen musste!  
  
Das fühlte sich zu gut an.  
  
Seine rechte Hand in den seidenen Haaren vergraben, ließ er die andere über den Rücken des anderen wandern.  
  
Harry zog ihn dichter an sich, wollte, nein musste mehr spüren.  
  
Kaum noch das Stöhnen und Zittern unterdrücken könnend, entfloh ihm ein Wimmern, als Draco ihn leicht biss, dort wo der Hals zur Schulter überging.  
  
Dem grün-äugigen wurde da erst bewusst, wie erregt er und auch der Körper über ihm war.  
  
Beinahe verzweifelt verstärkte er seinen Griff an dem anderen.  
  
Harry drängte sich so dicht wie möglich an die Wärme, die Draco ausstrahlte.  
  
'Ich glaub... ich bin tot und im Himmel.'  
  
******  
  
Ich konnte nicht mehr und er anscheinend auch nicht.  
  
Meine Hose verschwand auch endlich und befreite was befreit werden musste.  
  
Sein Körper presste sich gegen meinen und sein Mund saugte gierig an meinem Hals.  
  
Seine Hände kratzten über meinen Rücken und es schien als wären wir eins.  
  
Ich strich durch seine Haare, knabberte an seinem Ohr und wurde von einem göttlichen Stöhnen belohnt.  
  
*******  
  
Beide waren nur noch mit Shorts bekleidet, die auch langsam aber sicher zu eng wurden.  
  
Sie rollten sich auf die Seite. Dracos Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille und Harrys Beine umschlangen die des blonden.  
  
Schwer atmend und nach Luft schnappend, klebten sie aneinander, wollten unbedingt den Körper des anderen näher, dichter und tiefer spüren.  
  
'Oh Götter, das ist zu gut.'  
  
Draco zog sein Becken fester gegen den eigenen Schoß und beide stöhnten laut auf.  
  
Die Lippen des blonden fanden wieder die seinen.  
  
Und eine Zunge stieß in seinen Mund und massierte die eigene.  
  
'Eindeutig himmlisch.'  
  
***********  
  
Scheinbar war ich der dominantere von uns beiden, denn *große* Schritte wagte er selbst nicht.  
  
Ich war weiß Merlin nicht unerfahren auf diesem Gebiet, wollte ihn aber auf keinen Fall verschrecken... obwohl die Hände auf meinem Hintern momentan etwas anderes zu sagen schienen.  
  
Ich wagte es schließlich, Sanft hob ich seine Hüfte an und ließ meine Hände in seine Shorts auf seinen nackten Hintern gleiten und er schob sich mir begierig entgegen.  
  
Da ich mir sicher war, dass er dies genoss, fühlte ich mich ermutigt und zog seine Shorts Stück für Stück tiefer- er stoppte mich nicht.  
  
Eher im Gegenteil.  
  
Fieberhaft begannen seine Hände an meinen Shorts zu ziehen. ******  
  
Beide Shorts flogen in irgendeine Ecke im Raum, wenn sie überhaupt soweit kamen und waren im Feuer des Augenblickes gleich vergessen.  
  
Draco rollte Harry wieder auf seinen Rücken und ließ sich zwischen dessen gespreizte Beine sinken.  
  
Sie bewegten sich schnell gegeneinander, so dass sich ihre Erektionen immer berührten.  
  
'Hmmmm.'  
  
***********  
  
Ohhhh!... ich wusste nicht mehr was ich denken sollte.  
  
Ich blickte in seine lustverhangenen Augen und es machte mich wahnsinnig.  
  
Ich glitt immer weiter hinunter- seinen Hals küssend, an seinen Brustwarzen saugend und endlich biss ich leicht in seinen Bauch und versank meine Zunge in seinem Nabel.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich Hände auf meinem Kopf, die mich sanft, aber mit deutlichem Ziel weiter hinunterdrückten.  
  
Und ich kam seinem Wunsch nach.  
  
***********  
  
Heiseres Stöhnen entrann den rot geschwollenen Lippen Harry Potters.  
  
Als der Slytherin begann seinen Hals zu küssen und dann immer tiefer zu wandern, hatte er die letzte Kontrolle, über die Geräusche die er machte, verloren.  
  
Er hatte seine Hände tief in die zerwühlten Laken gegraben, als Draco an seinen Nippeln saugte und leicht hinein biss.  
  
Das Zittern seiner Schenkel war unkontrollierbar geworden, als eine warme und feuchte Zunge in seinen Nabel dippte.  
  
Seine grünen Augen, die er bis dahin fest zusammengepresst hatte, flogen auf.  
  
Harry blickte auf das helle Haar und konnte sogar Dracos Gesicht etwas sehen, gerade als die freche Zunge wieder aus diesem köstlichen Mund hervorkam und über seinen Nabel leckte.  
  
Es war zu viel.  
  
Er zerrte seine Hände frei von den simplen Laken und ließ sie sich statt dessen in den weichen, blonden Haaren vergraben.  
  
Harry drückte Draco tiefer, er konnte es kaum noch aushalten und wenn Malfoy schon so etwas mit ihm tat, sollte er es auch richtig machen.  
  
Als er dann die warmen Lippen an seiner Eichel spürte und eine warme, feuchte Höhle ihn vereinnahmte, konnte er einen Schrei nicht ignorieren.  
  
Harry musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht sofort zu kommen und versuchte das ziehende Gefühl in seiner Magengegend zu unterdrücken.  
  
Er wollte noch nicht.  
  
Draco ließ seinen Mund über die Erektion des Gryffindors wandern und leckte und knabberte ganz leicht das zitternde Glied.  
  
Seine Hände hatte er die Oberschenkel auf und ab streichen lassen und schob sie nun unter den festen Po des grün-äugigen.  
  
Harry öffnete wieder seine Augen, die er in der Ekstase geschlossen hatte, sah wie Draco Malfoy ihn tief in seinen Mund führte und spürte wie dieser kräftig saugte und seine Zunge über eine pulsierende Vene rieb.  
  
Als spürte Draco, dass Harry ihn ansah, blickte dieser auf und schaute ihm durch verschwitze blonde Strähnen an, die sonst so hellen Augen verdunkelt von Lust und Verlangen.  
  
Dieser Anblick ließ ihn kommen. Hart.  
  
Er warf den Kopf zurück und ließ einen lautlosen Schrei seiner Kehle entrinnen.  
  
***************  
  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Harry-Superheld-Potter jemals so unter mir liegen haben würde.  
  
Keuchend- außer Atem und mit einer total zufriedenen Ausstrahlung.  
  
Doch er erholte sich recht schnell wieder, was ich bei seinem Quidditch Training auch erwartet hatte.  
  
Ich rutsche wieder hoch und küsste ihn gierig, ließ ihn sich selbst schmecken.  
  
Er schien von neuem berauscht, schlang seine Beine um meinen Hüfte und drückte sich mit deutlich erkennbarer Absicht gegen mich.  
  
Wollte er wirklich...?  
  
Ich konnte es kaum fassen, aber er blieb eindeutig.  
  
Schließlich strich ich mit meiner Hand sanft seinen Oberkörper hinab, verharrte kurz auf seinem Bauch und zog mit dem Zeigefinger Kreise, wobei ich ihn leicht hinabdrückte.  
  
Er genoss die stillen Zärtlichkeiten und ich lies ihn sich noch ein wenig entspannen, da ich nicht sicher war, ob er so etwas schon je gemacht hatte und wusste wie schmerzhaft es sein konnte, verspannte man sich.  
  
Ich befeuchtete Mittel- und Zeigefinger und setzte sie abwartend an seinen Eingang.  
  
Er stieß förmlich dagegen, verlangte danach.  
  
Ich führte sie langsam einen nach dem anderen ein und dehnte ihn ein bisschen.  
  
Meine andere Hand strich noch immer über seinen Bauch, ich konnte jedoch keine Verspannungen feststellen.  
  
Als ich befand, dass er bereit sein musste, setzte ich meine Erektion anstelle meiner Finger und drang langsam in ihn ein.  
  
Er stöhnte auf, doch wie ich glaubte nicht vor Schmerz, viel mehr vor neuer Lust.  
  
Stück für Stück drang ich weiter vor, bis ich ganz in ihm war.  
  
In dieser Position verharrten wir einen kurzen Moment, dann begann er sich unruhig gegen mich zu bewegen.  
  
Ich entfernte mich ein Stück aus ihm, stieß wieder nach vorn und dies wiederholte sich mehrmals.  
  
Inzwischen stöhnten wir beide, bewegten uns immer schneller auf ein gemeinsames Ziel zu.  
  
Und endlich kam der erlösende Augenblick.  
  
Ich ergoss mich tief in ihm, als mich seine Muskeln immer enger umfingen.  
  
Er verklebte seinen und meinen Bauch völlig, doch das war uns beiden ziemlich egal.  
  
Erschöpft sackte ich auf ihn nieder.  
  
Harry strich mir durch mein unordentliches Haar und küsste mein Gesicht.  
  
War wohl seine Art 'Danke' zu sagen, auch wenn es mir ein bisschen zu intim und persönlich war.  
  
*****************  
  
Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als seine Augen wieder aufschlugen, befand sich sein Körper in einer völlig anderen Position.  
  
Draco war gegen seinen Rücken gepresst und hatte die Arme um seine Mitte geschlungen. Warmer Atem strich ihm über seine rechte Wange, denn der Slytherin hatte sein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge gebettet.  
  
Aufseufzend kuschelte sich der schwarzhaarige , mit noch zerzausteren Haaren als sonst, in die warme Umarmung und schloss lächelnd wieder die Augen.  
  
Leicht zitternd, erwachte er wieder und bemerkte gleich die fehlende Wärme.  
  
Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf 'Der ist doch nicht einfach abgehauen?!'  
  
Aber da entdeckte Harry schon den blonden, der sich gerade anzog.  
  
Verwundert zog er die Augenbrauen hoch, hörte dann aber entfernte Stimmen und Gelächter. 'Oh, oh.'  
  
Draco war mehr oder weniger fertig mit Anziehen und drehte sich wieder zu ihm.  
  
Erstaunt weiteten sich die grauen Augen, aber der Slytherin wandelte dann seinen Gesichtsausdruck in das einer ziemlich zufriedenen... Katze????!!!!  
  
Der Blick ließ Harry die Röte ins Gesicht schießen.  
  
Draco kam zu seinem Bett , beugte sich über ihn gab ihm einen tiefen Zungenkuss.  
  
Der blonde beendete den Kuss, danach drückte er aber noch einen kleinen auf Harrys Nasenspitze.  
  
Der Slytherin grinste ihn frech an und verschwand hüftschwingend aus seinem Zimmer.  
  
Harry sank zurück in seine Kissen und schlug seine Arme über seinem Gesicht zusammen.  
  
'Bastard.', dachte er sich nur, musste aber lächeln.  
  
*******************  
  
Die Gryffindors betraten ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Dieser Tag war wirklich ein einzigartiges Erlebnis gewesen, an das man sich noch lange erinnern würde.  
  
Ron und Hermine waren in ein Gespräch vertieft oder viel mehr belehrte Hermine den rothaarigen über geschichtliche Hintergründe und verglich laufend, mit einem träumerischen Gesichtsausdruck während Ron die Augen verdrehte, alles und jeden mit Frankreich, wo sie vor einigen Jahren war.  
  
Plötzlich erstarrte Ron neben der braunhaarigen, bohrte seine Finger in ihren Arm und brachte somit seine irritierte Freundin effektiv zum Stehen.  
  
"Was??!"  
  
"Her-mine...", flüsterte Ron fast.  
  
Er deutete mit einem Finger, an seinem Verstand zweifelnd, nach vorne.  
  
"D...Da...Da ist... Ma..Mal...", stotterte er.  
  
Hermine richtete ihren Blick in die angedeutete Richtung und sah den Grund für Rons unzurechnungsfähigen Zustand.  
  
Draco Malfoy, mit zerzaustem Haar, der sich die Lippen leckend den Hosenstall zumachte.  
  
Sie erstarrte ebenfalls.  
  
Besagter Slytherin schlängelte sich souverän durch die Reihen der Gryffindors, die ihn nicht im geringsten aufhielten, mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Hermine blickte ihm nach, Ron deutete noch immer mit dem Finger in die Richtung, in die der Slytherin verschwunden war.  
  
Auf einmal, als hätte sie der Blitz getroffen, drehten sich beide abrupt um und schrien wie aus einem Munde:  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
